


[Untitled]

by iammisscullen



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, Porn Without Plot, Smut, dirty talking, zarry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammisscullen/pseuds/iammisscullen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘I can’t comb my hair when you’re doing all of this,’ Harry said dryly, but Zayn’s determination and refusal to be fazed by his apathy were starting to break his resolve.</p><p>          Zayn moved his mouth to Harry’s left ear and whispered, ‘I can’t fuck you when you’re combing your hair.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Untitled]

**Author's Note:**

> This is not mine. I did not write this. I saw it before and couldn't find it again. I just needed to immortalize it. If you're the writer just beep me and I will take it down yeah? Thank you for understanding. Just wanna share.
> 
> P.S.  
> Unbeta-ed coz I don't want to edit the original work. I'm already doing a bigger crime.

          ‘Four days,’ he said to Harry. ‘That’s a long time for us.’

          Harry’s head made a slight bob to acknowledge Zayn’s comment without fully agreeing. He’d gotten this down to an exact science (of course he would…) and he knew that he had to key Zayn up a little to get him working at his full potential. He had to make Zayn work for what he wanted, and, in turn, he would work for what he wanted – because turning down Zayn’s initial advances was always hard work.

          He combed his hair at the mirror, at any minute expecting to feel Zayn’s presence behind him, and, sure enough, Zayn stealthily slid out of his bed and, after hitting the light switch and locking the door, approached Harry.

          ‘You wear those shorts and that shirt, and you… you know what it does to me,’ said Zayn. His eyes met Harry’s in the mirror.

          ‘Yeah, I know what it does,’ Harry said teasingly.

          Like it was a part of his nature, Zayn gently placed his hands on Harry’s sides and began dropping soft, caressing kisses on his neck. Harry kept up his game, though, and only partially allowed himself to be taken by the passion. He cocked his head a little to the side to give Zayn access to more skin, but at just the right moment, he let out a bored yawn. Zayn ignored it, though, and kept on sucking the neck.

          ‘I can’t comb my hair when you’re doing all of this,’ Harry said dryly, but Zayn’s determination and refusal to be fazed by his apathy were starting to break his resolve.

          Zayn moved his mouth to Harry’s left ear and whispered, ‘I can’t fuck you when you’re combing your hair.’

          And that was it. Harry was done. The comb dropped to the floor and Harry’s fingers began to curl as Zayn’s kisses intensified. ‘Fuck you, Zayn,’ he exhaled as he turned to face his lover. Zayn’s tongue invaded his mouth, and it wasn’t long before the taller guy was pressing his own mouth aggressively on Zayn’s. Zayn pushed back just as hard until he had Harry’s back up against the wall.

          A pair of strong, familiar hands took possession of Harry’s posterior, and he willingly worked his hips in time with the hands. A tight and sudden squeeze made him writhe and moan with pleasure. His hands clutched Zayn’s shoulder.

          ‘Mmm, Zayn,’ Harry quietly moaned as Zayn went back to his neck.

          ‘You like that, Harold?’ Zayn asked in a low, sleazy, sex-filled voice.

          ‘Yeah,’ Harry replied breathlessly. His fingers drilled into Zayn’s lower back.

          ‘You still playing hard-to-get?’

          ‘No.’

          ‘Show me how much you like it,’ instructed Zayn.

          Harry immediately let a rogue hand slide down to the opening of Zayn’s boxers, and he placed the tip of his middle finger on the tip of Zayn’s exposed head.

          ‘Ah, fuck, Harry,’ Zayn groaned. ‘You always do that.’

          ‘Mhm.’

          Harry pulled Zayn’s undershirt off and threw it to the floor. He went right to work on Zayn’s hard nipples, squeezing them, nibbling them, flicking his tongue back and forth over them. Zayn threw his head back in ecstasy and rest his hands in Harry’s hair. His fingers journeyed through the brown locks, occasionally getting rough and pulling hard, but then he could feel Harr’s head start to move down… down… down.

          Harry licked every inch of Zayn’s chest and abs. He got to the shallow navel, and just passing his tongue through once was enough to send Zayn into another fit.

‘Shit, Harry,’ he said this time. ‘Keep going.’

          Harry silently continued his duty. He closed his mouth and rubbed his lips and nose in the fine hairs that stuck out of the opening of Zayn’s boxers. They were sweet with the smell of Zayn’s citrus-and-sage shower gel, and Harry inhaled deeply, ejecting his tongue and letting it make contact with Zayn’s steadily hardening shaft.

          ‘Yeah, you want a taste?’ Zayn asked, erection taking shape.

          Harry answered by acting, opening his mouth and breathing warm breath on Zayn’s cock. Zayn leaned over, resting his forehead on the wall, putting Harry in a small, cramped, but extremely arousing, place between the wall and himself.

          ‘Suck me off,’ Zayn said. ‘Make me wet.’

          The length of Zayn’s seven and a half inches dangled out of the boxers in front of Harry’s eager and ready eyes. He opened his mouth and stuck out his tongue, using his hand to slowly jerk Zayn off. His tongue played around with the slit in the head, and Zayn’s thighs began to buckle, pushing his cock even closer to Harry’s face. Harry didn’t stop, though, and he kept swirling his tongue over the slit in calculating circles that got more and more abrasive.

          ‘Fuck, fuck,’ he swore as he began to back away from Harr. ‘Your bed. Right fucking now.’

          Zayn collapsed on Harry’s bed, furiously yanking off his blue-and-white pinstripe boxers. Harry crawled to the bed from the wall, the boxers landing on his back before falling to the floor. His hands lifted him up over the edge of the bed, and he beheld the glorious sight of Zayn Malik, his best friend and lover, writhing and touching himself all over the bed. Within milliseconds, Harry was filled to the brim with a ravaging lust and went right for the tempting cock sticking straight up in front of him.

          He parted his lips and let his tongue lead the way, taking all in his mouth and almost gagging on it. He didn’t care, though, because his only goal and objective now was to get Zayn to come. He bobbed up and down, tightening his whole mouth, and Zayn’s wish was now coming true as his cock was slowly becoming wet. Harry held it in his mouth, letting in moisten, and ten closed his lips very tightly as he expelled it. Repeat, repeat, repeat…

          Zayn stretched out on the bed, every inch of his body tingling with excitement and rapture. His legs stretched out over the edge of the bed, and his feet and toes gyrated incoherently. He cooed and moaned and groaned. He almost came right then and there, but he wasn’t ready for this to be over yet. He gained enough sense to pull his pre-cum-covered cock out of Harry’s mouth and pulled Harry up for a nasty, sloppy, lip lock.

          ‘I’m gonna fuck the shit out of you,’ Zayn declared in that dirty voice that always got Harry going. Despite the darkness, the brown eyes found the green eyes, and, amidst all the heavy panting and petting, their senses heightened.

          Harry sat up on Zayn’s waist and took his shirt off. He leaned back over for another kiss, giving Zayn opportunity to push his shorts and underwear off.

          ‘Zayn,’ Harry said, a smile coming across his face, ‘I’m really, really glad the X Factor put us together.’

          Zayn chuckled. ‘I’m glad I stole your virginity on the X Factor.’

          They both snickered before sharing another kiss. ‘I love you,’ Zayn said seriously.

          ‘I know.’

          Harry sat up again, but this time he turned himself around on top of Zayn. He leaned over and began jerking Zayn’s dick off again, but his attention was taken away when he felt warm, wet tongue lick his hole.

          ‘Ah, Zayn,’ he sighed dreamily. ‘Mmm… mmm… mmm.’

          Zayn pulled Harry’s body closer to his face and away from his crotch, knowing that if he’d been touched for just a second, he’d come, and he wasn’t going to let that happen now. Not until he was in him.

          He squeezed Harry’s firm, dimpled cheeks, feeling the muscle contort under the pressure of his hands, and proceeded to tongue-fuck his lover more aggressively.

          ‘Ah, fuck, Zayn,’ whispered Harry. ‘Get me loose.’

          Though Harry thrashed violently on top of him, Zayn kept calm, focusing on pleasuring his boy’s sweet spot and preparing him for the rough road ahead. He began to use his fingers, twisting and turning and bending them in Harry, searching to that spot, that one spot that would take Harry to felicity.

          ‘Shit! Shit!’ Harry yelped. He tried to stay quiet, though, because he knew all it would take was one loud shriek for the other guys in their apartment to wake up.

          ‘You like that?’ asked Zayn. ‘You like having my fingers in you, Harold?’

          ‘Yes! Fuck!’ Harry said through painfully clamped teeth as he moved his ass back and forth on Zayn’s skinny, pointy fingers. ‘Deeper.’

          Zayn jabbed two fingers in deep, knowing it would hurt Harry dearly, but also knowing Harry loved the pain. He found the spot he’d been searching for and slowly rubbed it.

          Harry was in such a far away place that words were unnecessary and impossible. He lay his head down near Zayn’s dick but couldn’t even get off on it as the only thought in his mind was how fantastic the two fingers working his hole over felt inside him. His mouth hung ajar, his eyes loosely closed. He began to effortlessly kiss and pet Zayn’s thigh.

          Zayn finally slid his fingers out, satisfied with the ease with which they moved.

          ‘You ready?’ he asked Harry romantically as he lightly tickled Harry’s sensitive and twitching thighs and ass.

          Harry didn’t answer with words. He crawled to the side of the bed with gentleness and reached underneath for a small strongbox. As Zayn continued to massage his legs to keep his opening from tightening up, Harry rolled through the combination lock and opened the box, withdrawing a condom. He returne to the bed and stretched behind him to apply the condom. His own coock hund over his balls on Zayn’s abs, and the boy began to stroke it.

          ‘I want this in me next time,’ announced Zayn.

          Harry secured the condom and leaned over for a kiss. ‘You can have it.’

          Zayn reached down and stuck another finger in Harry’s hole to make sure it was ready. Harry tickled Zayn’s nipple, and their eyes caught for a second. They stared into each other’s eyes, but then they sort of giggled. No words, just the low, throaty sound of laughter. As Zayn rubbed a little pre-cum in Harry’s hole, he stopped laughing and abruptly made a big, hard thrust into Harry’s warm entrance.

          ‘Oh, shit,’ Harry let out, bouncing up with the rhythm of Zayn’s dick. Zayn remained fixated on his baby’s blissful face like it was a game he just had to win. His physique worked like a well-oiled machine as his cock went up and down, up and down, into and out of Harry. The last thing he wanted to do was slow down or lose intensity, for the most amazing orgasm in the world could be achieved when he fucked Harry so hard.

          ‘Mmm,’ he began to mumble. Harry knew it was coming…the dirty talk. All the talk they’d had before was tame compare to the outrageously filthy things Zayn would say once he got himself in Harry.

          ‘You like that fucking dick, don’t you? All you want for the rest of your life is this dick in your ass, you little freak. You dirty fucking freak. You like me fucking you like this.’

          ‘Yeah,’ Harry could only say, because all of this dirty talk turned him on like nothing in the world could turn him on. He was exactly whre he wanted to be. His boy fucking him and talking dirty, he was sweating, and his heart was pounding. Every second, there were what felt like little atomic explosions going off all throughout his body.

          ‘You’re so fucking sexy,’ Zayn continued, throwing his head back and just revelling in the feel of Harry’s hole. ‘I always thought you were fucking sexy… with those sexy fucking dimples. You sexy bitch. All I want forever is to fuck you, and then you can start fucking me with that big dick you got. I want you in me.’

          Harry rode Zayn’s dick like the Lone Ranger. He bent down for a kiss, but Zayn’s hands restrained him, and they licked and sucked and kissed each other’s faces.

          ‘I’m turning you over,’ Zayn said. ‘I gotta ram you.’

          Without even giving Harry a chance to catch his breath, he rolled from underneath him and pinned him down against the bed.

          ‘Do you want it?’ Zayn asked.

          ‘Yes,’ Harry answered in the midst of his lovely pain.

          ‘I ask you a question, damn it. Do you want it?’

          ‘Yes! I want it, Zayn! I want it!’

          Zayn stroked his dick and looked down at the condom he wore. ‘You want it raw, don’t you? You want me to go all in you, and you want it to stay in you. You want me to fucking own you, you freak.’

          ‘Yes! Yes! Own me, Zayn. I’m yours!’

          Zayn ripped off the condom and didn’t care where it landed. He rested his erction in Harry’s ass and slid it up and down over the hole. ‘You wanted to paly hard-to-get, huh? Two can play that game.’

          ‘But I need it, Zayn! I need it in me now!’

          ‘Yeah, you need it, you little freak,’ Zayn chortled naughtily, eyeing Harry’s swollen hole. And just like the first thrust, this one was hard and unapologetic. He pushed his bare cock into the taller guy’s hole and once again sent his lover into the shakes. Harry reached out and held onto the headboard then bit into his pillow, knowing this was all too good for him to not make any noise. He screamed into the pillow and bit the pillowcase.

          Zayn fucked him ferociously. He fell on Harry’s back, but kept his hips free to pump in and out of his boy’s behind. He rest his mouth near Harry’s ear, where he could lick and breathe on yet another sensitive spot.

          ‘Mmm, sofucking tight, and so fucking good,’ Zayn whispered, not as dirty but just as sexy. ‘Be my baby, Harry. Be my baby.’

          ‘Mmm, Zayn…’

          Zayn’s flexible and well-worked waist enabled his flat, but toned, ass to swivel and swirl above Harry’s tightening one. If Zayn could see himself, he’d have been shocked to realize all of the muscles that could pop out on someone’s ass, much less his. But he wasn’t worried about that right now. He just wanted to shoot lots and lots of hot, sticky cum into Harry. He wanted to mark his boy as his, put a healthy does of Malik in him. And then it began…

          ‘It’s about to come, you freak,’ Zayn whispered in Harry’s ear. ‘Don’t you feel it? Don’t you feel it coming? Don’t you feel it jumping in you?’

          Harry turned his head to its side so he could see Zayn’s eyes as he nodded. He couldn’t miss this… it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. The sight of Zayn Malik reaching his climax… releasing every inhibition, letting go, feeding the lusty beast that took over his mind, body, and soul. Just seeing Zayn’s orgasm would have put him over the edge and brought him to his own within seconds.

          ‘Come in me, Zayn,’ Harry found himself saying. He’d usually left the filthy expressions and declarations to Zayn, but he couldn’t help it. The excitement of knowing he’d have Zayn’s cum in him was too much. ‘Make me yours.’

          ‘It’s coming,’ said Zayn, voice going up into that upper register that was usually reserved for singing. Just that sound brought Harry nearer to his peak.

          ‘I want to see you,’ Zayn suddenly said. He kept himself in Harry but stopped pumping. ‘I want to see you. I want your hands all over me.’

          Harry struggled to turn over. He didn’t want Zayn to fall out of him, because it would have been a tragedy to waste all of that goodness on the sheets, but he had to do without if for just a second as he shifted himself.

          Zayn spread Harry’s legs and pushed them up at the knee to expose Harry’s hole that enraptured him. His cock lined up perfectly, and he shoved it back in before he could rob them both of the joy of a deeper, more mature, more permanent union.

          Their eyes met. Spearmint and chocolate. That was the only way they wanted it… they wanted it to be shared, lucidly, between them both. They wanted to see the effect it had, to see the feelings it stirred, to see the fruits of each other’s sexual prowess.

          Harry wrapped his legs around Zayn’s back, drawing him deeper and deeper inside. Zayn pumped harder and harder until…

          ‘It’s happening!’ Zayn exclaimed too loudly, but he didn’t give a damn. ‘It’s happening! It’s coming, it’s…’

          He pushed as hard as he could into Harry and felt quick hot streams of cum exit his body into Harry. He could hear himself wail, he could feel Harry’s hand cover his mouth, he could feel the cum shooting out of the dick he wanted to have in himself, and then he could hear Harry wailing just as loud as he was. He went for a sloppy kiss, but it wasn’t happening… he was too wasted to aim for Harry’s mouth, and it landed on the pillow. Harry’s arms wrapped around his neck, and he could feel the soft lips and tongue on his neck.

          Harry was just as done. The feeling of the sticky liquid filling him up had done it for him.

          All that was left was panting. Loud, heavy, guttural, masculine, musical, weak, breathless, lilting, feminine, vulnerable, soft human panting.

          Harry’s legs fell onto the bed as Zayn withdrew from his body. Zayn wore a look of anguish on his face, but he wasn’t done. He descended Harry’s body just a little, sent his mouth straight to the wet cock, and refused to let go until he could taste as much of Harry’s sweetness as possible. Harry couldn’t be more without his embrace though, and so he pulled Zayn back up to him, to kiss him, to taste a little of himself on Zayn’s lips, to express his emotions. But words would not come to him… he could just look at him, stare at him. This beautiful young man… this beautiful person… he’d spent years caring about Harry, reassuring Harry, making Harry happy, loving Harry, and it was only natural that they would be together forever.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my work.


End file.
